


Domestic Bliss

by NyteDisaster



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Professor Technoblade, Romance, Soft techno teehee, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tenderness, University Student Dream, domestic life, yeah probably smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyteDisaster/pseuds/NyteDisaster
Summary: The push and pull of Professor Techno and his Student Dream finally has resolved itself, and after enough dancing around their emotions, they decide to move in together.What will domestic life have in store for the two?With pin8appl3's fics being taken down, I found it a proper time to finally finish and post the first chapter of Domestic Bliss! This takes place after their fic, 'Just a bit Hidden' and honestly, it's such a shame it's gone. It was a slowburn professor/student fic and it was the best thing I ever read. If you're coming from that, come get y'all juice.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 112





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pin8appl3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pin8appl3/gifts).



> With pin8appl3's fics being taken down, I found it a proper time to finally finish and post the first chapter of Domestic Bliss! This takes place after their fic, 'Just a bit Hidden' and honestly, it's such a shame it's gone. It was a slowburn professor/student fic and it was the best thing I ever read. If you're coming from that, come get y'all juice. 
> 
> Please... DON'T SHOW THIS TO EITHER CC and DO NOT ship real people! These are merely their personas! I know I'll probably get a lot of hate for this, but sometimes it's difficult to not like something like this, I'm so sorry! If you don't like it, PLEASE, please please just scroll away. If you do, I hope that you enjoy this fic! I'm not really one for writing, so I'm sorry!

It was impossible to think that his life could have all been affected by a single encounter. An act of desperation had left him with more than he had bargained for in his academics… and his love life. It was an easy task at first, to fulfill sexual desires and wishes, but as it evolved from that, his stone-cold professor was… softer around the edges. He wasn’t as demanding, he was  _ caring _ and even with his chiseled jaw which sat so firmly in place, Dream felt comforted by the stoic expression. 

Because he knew that it would only ever become any softer for him… the tenderness that had grown between them was enough for them to agree that being together was the best course of action. 

Moving in was easier than expected, especially considering the fact that Dream refused to allow Derek to buy a moving team for him. There was something nostalgic about doing it himself, and something that could only be described as moving on after all the hardships he’s had. There were no more cold nights, no more hungry mouths to feed, and most importantly, no chance that his siblings would find themselves alone or without…. 

Without a family. 

Dream couldn’t believe that things could become easier than they were before, even with this change, there was still no way he’d be entirely dependent on Derek’s money. Despite his insistence on this, Derek only wanted to push against the thought. It would have been sweet if it wasn’t so annoying. If there was anything Dream needed help with, he’d say it’d be the kids and his grades, the former being the only one of the two that Derek had proven to be substantially useful for doing. 

As they finished piling in the last few sets of boxes, they’d find themselves comfortably filling the space where Derek lived. It wouldn’t be so lonely for his professor any longer. He had Dream and two rowdy boys to keep him company now. Dream only could pray it wouldn’t be too much of a hassle as he found himself dropping his box of things into Techno’s room. He realized now that it was a place he had never actually seen until now. 

They always met at his rickety apartment, but they’d be sharing a bed here. Nightly. 

The thought made his heart skip, a warmth in his chest that would quickly spread to his cheeks. Hands would find their way onto his hips, Techno’s larger form coming up behind him, a chaste kiss pressed to the back of his neck. It made his hair stand on edge in surprise, but he’d relax back against his form, fingers still dutifully wrapped around the box.

“Are you trying to distract me? You know I’ve got a hell of a lot of unpacking to do before we can get up to anything, Derek.”

_ Derek.  _

A few months ago he would have shuddered at how fondly he was saying it now. It was impossible to think that he could ever say it any other way though. They were  _ together _ , and it couldn’t have been more genuine.

“Me? Distract you? I would never.” Dream would merely roll his eyes, reluctantly shifting his hips away from his grasp. He’d make quite the show of placing the box directly on the bed, deterring them both from any funny business. 

“Right, and I would  _ never _ suck your dick for a grade,  _ Mr. Techno. _ ” He teased, his voice light and playful. Attempting to slip past Derek would be an impossibility and a half after that stunt, an arm barring his way out, rough fingers curling around his hip to hold him steady. 

A jolt of excitement coursed through him, Dream needing to take a breath to compose himself. There was always a time and a place for these sorts of things, and it wasn’t here or now. 

As if on cue, Tubbo would rush into the room, startling them both as he circled to cling to Derek’s pants, whining. His grip on Dream would loosen and he’d take the chance to move away, scooping Tommy up into his arms to restrain him as he came dashing in after Tubbo. 

“Now, just  _ what _ are you two up to?” He spoke sternly, trying not to let his hold slip on the tiny tornado that was holding…  _ something _ in his hand. 

“Tommy’s got a DEAD BUG!” Tubbo would wail, Dream side-eyeing Derek expectantly. The man was almost embarrassed as he bent down to scoop Tubbo up into his arm. He was large enough to hold the child with just an arm, his other hand on his hip as the two turned to face each other, still keeping a respectable distance for the kids and their current plight.

“I do not! Liar!” He’d squirm about, managing to wrap himself up around Dream’s shoulder, his legs kicking as he now was held much like a sack of unruly potatoes. 

It was an exhausting task to care for them when they were like this, but at the very least, he never had to worry about handling them alone. As hard as it was to keep his stern expression, just a glance at Derek had him wanting to melt, this scenario so out of character for him. His tired hand was patting the back of Tubbo’s head as he hid against the older man’s chest, no discomfort to be found with him.

It was almost a blessing how quickly the boys had warmed up to him and even more of a miracle that Derek seemed to have a soft spot for them as well. Whatever they wanted, they got. It was often Dream would have to step in to stop him, otherwise, they’d grow up into spoiled brats. For obvious reasons, it wasn’t ideal, but occasionally he’d allow the older man to spoil them silly. They were still kids after all, and Dream wanted them to at least experience the semblance of a home. 

This seemed to be a moment of that type of life, Dream letting out a sigh as he set Tommy down, kneeling as to properly be face to face with the boy. With his hands on his shoulders, he’d raise a brow, glancing down at the curled fist Tommy had. 

Wordlessly, the young boy would open it up, revealing the dead bug he had been using to torment his brother. 

He’d do his best to not chortle at the guilty look on Tommy’s face, no scolding necessary. He already knew he had messed up. 

“Throw that bug away and wash your hands,” Tommy would begin his retreat, Dream’s hand still on his shoulder. “ _ After _ , you apologize to Tubbo.” As if on cue, Derek would set the brother down, the two boys tentatively staring at each other before the younger huffed out an apology. 

“I’m  _ sorry _ .” 

“Okay… I forgive you.”    
It was a simple interaction, but with that handled, the two boys would leave one after the other, the familiar sound of the running tap in the distance as Tommy washed himself off. Their giggles would pick up a few moments after, a relieved sigh leaving Dream. How their previous babysitter had managed them both was a mystery, but he was glad that he wouldn’t have to bug her anymore, Derek finding a more suitable replacement.

Speaking of, Derek would stand beside Dream’s kneeling form, offering a hand to help the man up. He’d take it, his cheeks flustering as a tender kiss was pressed to his knuckles. The gentleness of the action was still something he had to get used to. 

Clearing his throat, Dream would take a breath, smiling up at him. “Thank you. Seriously. I never thought I’d see the day that you’d be so  _ gentle _ with kids, especially not my boys, but-” He’d pause, scratching the back of his neck. “ _ It’s nice. _ ” Like this, it almost felt like they  _ were _ a family. 

Gruffly, Derek would respond, a shrug of his shoulders. “They came along with you. You care about them. Of course, I’d have to treat them well.” 

Dream would roll his eyes at the answer. “Right, Right. Act like the tough guy all you want. I know you care about those boys.”

“Naturally.” 

That… was an answer Dream wasn’t expecting. It warmed him to his core though, his hand giving Derek’s a gentle squeeze. Domestic life, he never thought he’d have it, but here he was. Living with the man he loved and two rowdy boys. The only thing missing, he figured, was the matching rings on their fingers. 

…

_ What? _

Derek would assess his features, noticing the heat that had colored his cheeks and chest. Dream had worked himself up over something so silly. Marriage? The two of them. It was true, he wanted a long-term relationship with Derek, but was that even possible for them? He was already running the logistics of it through his head, brow furrowed as he fell deep in thought. 

_ I’d have to finish school first, and then maybe… _

A flick between the brows would bring him back, the stinging pain making him glare up at Techno, annoyance making Dream puff his cheeks out. ”What was that for?”

“You were getting too caught up in your head. Kiss me instead.” His response would make Dream snort, head shaking softly. 

“You're such a hassle, you know that right?”

"And you're complaining why?" Techo's arms were firm around him as they bundled Dream's form up closer to his body. They had been experiencing this type of intimacy more often. The two had evolved from just the sexual aspect of it. It was more fulfilling, more intimate, and ridiculously addictive. Soft kisses were soon being traced down his neck, stifled whines stuck in his throat. 

It was still often he'd find himself overwhelmed by Derek's presence, that tongue finding its way back into his mouth again, the two stumbling towards the door, only satisfied once the knob had clicked into place, the lock secured by fumbling hands as they greedily touched each other, hungry for more. 

He knew he should have been more firm, and for a moment he had almost had it, acutely aware of his failure stemming from the distraction the boys had provided. It wasn’t his fault that Derek was an absolutely demanding presence, Dream fidgeting under his touch. Knowing just how much he wanted more only made his insides burn, heart hammering in his chest. 

The reins had been handed off to Derek, entrusted into his strong hands as the pair ended up against the wall. Boxes were still strewn about the room and the bed would be no good for their fooling around as it was covered up as well. Dream had believed he had everything figured out to keep them from ending up like  _ this _ again. If there was a will, however, there always would be a way for them to get up to no good. 

Rough fingers slipped under his shirt, thumbs working circles around the front of his hips, the push and pull of bodies against each other silent. He felt his back against the wall, shoulder blades pushing against it as he raised his arms to wrap them around Derek’s neck to keep him close. He’d find himself rutting up against the knee between his legs, breathless and needy as Techno left his lips unattended, opting to press more kisses to his neck. The older man’s grip was ruthless as he worked Dream’s hips back and forth against his thigh, their chests flush against each other. 

Hastily, Dream worked his fingers down to undo the front of Techno’s pants, the twitching of his fingers making the task harder than it had been the first time he had done it. Thinking back on that always made his heart skip a beat. The first time he had sucked a guy’s dick, his ruthless professor… and now they had moved in together and god if Dream didn’t love this man. 

“ _ Wait _ \- stop, stop-” It was a softer plea, but Derek had heard him nonetheless, pausing just for him. Expectant eyes would meet his own as the other man drew back an inch.

“Is something wrong?” 

Things were far from wrong, Dream shaking his head. A hand rose to cup Derek’s cheek, a hint of stubble making him feel all the more real. He’d trace his thumb along the edge of his face, the most ridiculous, lovesick smile plastered there on his face.    
“I just wanted to tell you I love you…” 

A twitch in his lip would be the only indicator that Dream’s words had gotten to him, the faintest hint of pink dancing along with his features as he hid away in the crook of his neck. The sexual energy that rolled off of his broad shoulders in waves had shifted into something more possessive. Something loving and adoring. It was a subtle change that he had become attuned to, Derek’s breaths softer now. 

He just had to laugh, a soft chuckle cutting through the silence. Now was his chance, his palms firm against his shoulders, nudging him away. “ _ Now. _ I have to finish unpacking.  _ Seriously. _ ” He’d hold onto that stern demeanor that never failed to rile the other up. The annoyance of being denied what he wanted. It was cruel, but Dream wasn’t evil. They both had their needs, but there was a time and place for everything, and incentive was  _ everything _ . 

“Help me finish unpacking… and… when the room is cleared of  _ all _ the boxes,  _ then _ we can pick up where we left off.” He made it immensely clear he wasn’t kidding around, leaving the door locked, the two of them alone in the room. 

A beat of silence would pass before Dream slipped out from under Derek, getting to work. A gruff sound went off behind him and lumbering steps wracked with annoyance would shift about the room, the sound of boxes being opened and shuffled through making him smile. They had each other on a string, able to puppeteer each other when they so wished. It was Dream’s turn now, the two comfortably settling into the rhythm of packing everything away. 

This had to be it. The thing Dream had been craving his whole life.

Domestic Bliss. 


	2. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the one person who had requested smut and to not be too angsty in your bookmark, this one is for u, love u <3

They had cleared the boxes out in record time, Dream wasn’t even sure how they had finished with all the playful bumps and flirting that had been going on. It wasn’t even flirting in the flouncy way, where one would call their partner cute, or coo and make a comment on them. It was a back-and-forth banter that was particular to them both. Typically it consisted of Derek making jabs at Dream’s work ethic, and Dream shooting back a rather flirtatious rebuttal that did more to insult the bang-up job  _ Professor Techno _ did at his job.

It was fun to play into the nature of their relationship, and Dream would be lying if he said it didn’t do things to his dick. The privacy of  _ their _ home now was a safer space to fiddle with these thoughts, but of course, it wouldn’t always be like this. He found contentment with the peaceful family dynamic they had going on. They were like dads. Techno had taken on the role splendidly, and  _ that _ thought only muddled Dream’s train of thought as he organized his things around the room, making sure nothing was intruding on Derek’s things.

He could have almost found it alarming how empty the room had been beforehand, spaces already set aside for his clothing and things. Then again, it could have just been Derek preparing for his arrival beforehand. He’d never admit it out loud, but he was just thoughtful like that. 

As Dream was finishing up putting his last bits of clothes away into a vanity dresser, he’d notice the figure approaching in the mirror, a faint little smile growing on his lips. Bumping his hips back, they’d knock into Derek’s, the man’s hands already on him with such a grip. His impatience was truly something. 

“Did I look like I was done yet?” Dream mused, knocking his head back against Derek’s chest, eyes falling shut as he enjoyed the way those sturdy fingers inched up the edge of his shirt. They crept up the soft skin of his stomach, nails ghosting up along the way to his nipples. A gasp left him as Derek grazed his thumb over them, lips finding their way to the crook of Dream’s neck. 

“I finished. I see no boxes left. They’re all empty.” 

“Mm, did you check?” He’d raise his brows, not quite caring if they had finished the job. His cock already felt strained, his back curving some as Dream reached his arms up to wrap them around the back of Derek’s neck. His fingers would stroke at the hair on his nape, coaxing his body closer to his own. 

“Do I need to? You seem more than satisfied with the job we’ve done…” He’d let his teeth graze against his skin, Dream whining from the sensation. 

“Yeah. but-” He found that it was awfully difficult to concentrate when Derek kissed at his neck like this, needy and irritated. It was clear they both had held off long enough, the other man’s hands already venturing down his front to reach the hem of his jeans. 

He’d spare a backward glance at the door, just to make sure it was shut tight. The last thing he needed was Tommy or Tubbo barging in on them again. It registered in his head that ‘ _ yes _ ’ the door was locked, but as soon as he had confirmed that, he felt himself being hoisted up off of his feet, a startled yelp escaping him as his hands scrambled to clutch onto Derek. 

So they had reached that point where the other just couldn’t wait, huh? 

Dream was tossed onto the bed unceremoniously, quick to wiggle himself closer to the middle of the space as Derek’s body slotted itself between his legs, his strong form hovering above him. Shuddering, he’d draw him into a kiss, their tongues a natural extension of each other at this point. The way they made love simply felt so personal to Dream, so loving and with  _ purpose _ . Though it had stemmed from lust, the two had formed it into something beautiful and loving. In his mind, Dream couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone other than Derek, the whine that escaped his open mouth breathless yet laced with a silent plea for more. 

The difficulties in keeping quiet always remained when the two attempted these moments in secret, but Derek was quick to rectify that, catching Dream’s open mouth with his own, filling it promptly with tongue and teeth, his lip being bit registering somewhere in the back of his mind as his hips rut up into the solid figure above him. 

Derek reciprocated the motion, digging his thigh against him with more vigor. They were a mess like this, the two trying to properly coordinate, but being too excited to get anything off. At this point, Dream figured he might as well let them rut into each other until they came, as it’d be easier that way. 

No way in hell Derek would find that reasonable though, that much was obvious by the way he drew back, leaving Dream’s chest cold, the area above him unoccupied and horrendously empty. The tips of his fingers would slip from Derek’s shoulders, his grip completely lost as the man began to strip him of his pants, kissing down his stomach as he did so. All Dream could do was lay back and watch, thighs trembling, a heat already gathering in his chest and abdomen. 

Wriggling with anticipation, he’d give him a bit of a nudge with his knee, prompting him to get along with it. 

“We don’t have all day- you waited long enough, I thought you’d be more… I dunno,  _ ravenous _ .” As soon as the words had left his mouth, he’d regret it, an interesting gleam in Derek’s gaze as he eyed the other man up as if he were a five-star meal. 

Whether he was to be devoured or savored was the question going through his mind. 

Derek would stop. 

Dream sucked in a breath. 

“I get the feeling you’ve forgotten how much patience I truly can muster, Wastake.” The way he said his name was cold, his stomach sinking as chills overtook his body. He couldn’t tell if the way he was addressed was a good or bad thing, and judging by the smile on his professor’s face, it just might be a combination of the two. 

An arm would be extended out towards him, two fingers prompting his bottom lip to open up. They were warm and rough as they dragged against the softer skin, Dream swallowing the lump that was now forming in his throat as he met  _ Techno’s _ frigid gaze. As much as his teacher mode threw him off, there was no denying it was unbelievably arousing. 

“ _ Suck.” _

It was a simple enough command, his mouth opening up to accept the two digits presented to him. They were slid in without an issue, the sensation of fingers along with his tongue only fueling his craving for something more fulfilling. There was no way he’d be satisfied like this, but there wasn’t a proper way to beg for more other than giving a roll of his hips as Derek ended up watching him. 

His expression twisted in such a way that told just how much he was holding back. Subtle to anyone but him, he’d toss in a throaty moan just to mess with him. There was a visible twitch in the man’s demeanor, the silent tally of an unmarked scoreboard going off in his head. They were competitive, after all. 

Derek would take a second to compose himself, his free hand moving down to palm at the front of Dream’s boxers now, a genuine whine coaxed out around those fingers that kept him silenced. A third would be slotted in, his hips only being forced back down by a thigh as he attempted to thieve away more contact. Derek tsked down at him. 

“Look at me.” 

Dream couldn’t bring himself to, a sudden wave of embarrassment washing over him now. Heat would crawl up his neck, the redness impossible to hide now as he forced himself to meet the gaze of the man above him. The man whom he just so happened to love… who was teasing him for running his mouth and saying something that he should have just kept in his head. 

They’d stay staring, tense but affectionate. The longing from either side was too obvious to miss, but Derek would remain unphased, not allowing any movement. His tongue would flicker along his lip, words being formulated between the cloudy gaze that raked over Dream. He was excited and terrified all the same to think of just what he might say. 

Leaning his weight forward, the pressure against his dick would increase, the contact without friction leaving him hot and bothered. There wasn’t a thing he could do to relieve himself like this. To make matters worse, his mouth would be emptied, saliva wiped down on the front of his shirt before his chin was stiffly held in place, a thumb tentatively tracing along the lower edge of his lip. 

“I want you to  _ beg _ for it then.” Dream’s mind had gone completely blank. He couldn’t ever remember a single time where Derek had explicitly asked him to beg, their conversation about his taste in men coming to mind. 

‘ _ Pretty, straight, and unattainable: that’s pretty much my type.’ _

He couldn’t say it was a pleasant chat, the talk leaving him more empty than anything, but now that he was situated beneath Derek in his own damn house that  _ Derek _ had invited him to live in… Well, he could only assume it was a sort of scenario they could play out.

Whether he’d play along was the real question.

The answer?

_ Absolutely not.  _

Whether it was his mind making him self-conscious, he suddenly felt like this was their first time all over again. The way his arms had flown up over his face was startling, and the two found themselves confused. A sudden silence spanned over the two of them, the weight shifting back. 

The clinking of a buckle and the crumpling of clothes to the floor was indication enough that Derek was stripping. It was to be expected, but the sudden grip around his thighs, hoisting him to the edge of the bed had made him jolt. In a second he felt the cool air around his cock, the distant sound of a cap being shut reaching him before cold fingers prodded at his entrance. Something stiff was rubbing against his thigh and Dream knew more than well enough what it was. 

There was barely a chance for words before he was penetrated by not one, but two fingers. His mouth would open and shut uselessly as he was stretched out, fingers teasing and spreading him open. Derek would succeed in coaxing a groan or two from him, Dream sucking his stomach in as he squirmed, working his hips around to get more inside of him. 

“ _ Ah-” _

He couldn’t be too sure what had prompted the sudden swiftness of it all, too enthralled to care much as he was fingered and prepped, his teeth sinking into his arm to keep the silence unbroken. He felt impeded by the fact he was still hiding. He wanted to touch Derek, to feel him, to run his fingers along his back and clench onto his body tightly. 

There was a strong desire to pull him in, drink him up, and slot up against each other just like they always did. For whatever reason, he couldn’t bring himself to do any of that. He had grown completely complacent, not even noticing how far Derek had got with preparing him until the familiar warmth of the other’s cock was pressing into him. It was nearly perfect just how accommodating their bodies were to each other at this point, Dream’s hips rolling into it. 

He was hungry for the fulfillment of being absolutely wrecked, Derek not wasting any time in gripping his hips tight to fuck into him. If he had been any rougher with it, he’d be sure the bed would shift some under them. 

Though the sex was pleasurable like always, he couldn’t help but feel something was amiss. Through his haze, he’d take a peek past his arms, admiring the focused expression on the man above him. 

His brows were taut, eyes filled with admiration as they raked over his body greedily. Though his lips were curled downward, it was in such a way that showed he was enjoying himself. 

For a moment, their eyes would catch, a burning heat in his chest and heart. Bashfulness flooded his senses, Dream only left wondering why he was so shy this evening. It seriously couldn’t be the fact that he had been asked to  _ beg _ . Right?

As if to confirm his suspicions, Derek would lean in, gently prying his arms away. A chaste kiss, far too sweet for the pace they were going, would be pressed to his lips. Derek’s face would hide away into his shoulder and there were words left in there that compelled him to wrap his arms around his neck and keep him there. 

“ _ You look so cute...”  _

Why? Why had he felt the need to say  _ that _ ? They tossed around the most obscene things in the bedroom on the off chance they would speak, there was hardly any talk between the two when they went at it. Just warmth and charged bodies craving more of each other.

Cute was not a word that was freely tossed about in their vocabulary. It was a frugal term that was rarely if at all used. Hearing it from Derek was simply so out of character, he couldn’t believe it had been said at all. 

It certainly had done the trick, Dream more aware of his body, the way Derek seemed to be gliding his hands along his side. He felt how much softer his thrusts had become, rhythmic and suppressed. Derek was holding back, kissing along at his collarbone in a silent manner of asking him for more reactions. 

His lover was diligent, easing into him slowly. It was almost torturous how he’d string Dream’s orgasm along, precum beading at his tip as he felt his breath grow shaky. He had been counting on the neediness to make this quick, but the longer it stretched out, the more he realized that he couldn’t take it anymore. 

“ _ Please- _ ” His fingers gripped his hair tighter, trembling thighs seizing Derek’s hips to hoist him closer, keep him in line. “ _ I can’t… Derek, please... _ “   
“No…” It was an unexpected answer, Dream replying with a frustrated whine, the heat in his abdomen pooling together. It was an almost unbearable burn, his hips bucking up to try and gain anything more. It was obvious Derek himself was close, the sweat beading on his forehead an indicator that he had been pushing his resilience. 

In an act of rebellion, he’d pull their lips together, the familiarity of their lips compelling the man to pick up the pace. Their tongues were more than at home in each other’s mouths, but even with that, Techno wouldn’t budge until  _ he _ wanted to. It reminded him how painfully powerless he was in comparison to the stubborn grump above him when they were positioned like this. 

Thankfully, relief would come in the form of a hot hand, warm fingers wrapping around his cock as Derek began to thrust with more force. 

The pacing would remain the same, slow and sensual, but the way that he angled himself had Dream seeing stars, his entire body seizing from the build-up until  _ finally _ a glorious wave of bliss would wash over him. 

He had given up breathing at this point, chest heaving as it struggled to pull anything in. Everything felt so raw, he barely registered the cum on his stomach as soft spasms worked their way through his body. Derek would brace an arm over his head, pulling himself out to finish himself off outside, the result of their desires pooling together on him. 

“Gross.” Grimacing, he’d look around for something to wipe himself off with, every muscle screaming in exhaustion as he attempted to sit himself up. Derek would only let out a gruff laugh, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. He didn’t seem as affected, taking Dream’s shirt to wipe it off. 

“Hey! What the hell!” 

“If you’re really that upset after it’s thrown in the wash, I’ll get you five new ones.” 

“ _ Derek. _ ” They had spoken about this, buying his happiness… 

“Kidding. You should lay down though. You look exhausted already.” Dream’s eyes would follow Derek as he stood up and tossed the shirt away with the rest of the dirty clothes. He’d notice how the man was still rather stiff himself but he’d say nothing in complaint or resistance as he was swathed in blankets. 

“Are you sure? I can keep going-” He’d be met with a pillow to the face. “Stop that!” 

As quickly as it had been placed over him, it had been removed, kisses being pressed to his features. His fatigue would catch up to him, his body quickly rendered useless as heavy limbs found their way over his cocooned form. 

“I’m sure. I think some rest would be good.” 

“But the-”   
“The boys will be fine. There’s plenty for them to do. I’ve already had the house kid proofed.” 

Burying his face away into the sheets, he’d feel the same contentment he had felt the day he had been asked to move in. 

“Right… whatever you say.” 

And like that, the two found themselves fast asleep in each other’s arms once again. It almost baffled Dream how this was now going to be a nightly thing. It comforted him like nothing ever had before in his life. 


End file.
